moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Von Beyonetta
A single feminine figure stands in plain sight, her mascara thick and her hair as dark as night. The masochist flirt, of airiness and envy; She whom wanders Stormwind's alleys. A perfumed tincture of chemicals overwhelming on her exterior. An hour behind the fleeting breath, she was sure to be standing before you, a sly expression hinting interest to your prosterior. Her lavender, luminous windows would gaze in return of yours. Appearance Her hair is long, though tied behind her back. At least, She is a dash more attractive than the average Gilnean, perhaps due to the lack of anger or bestiality upon her gaze. A single scar lies in a rose-tone across the bridge of her nose. Her skin is fair and generally blank, with the exception of a heart-shaped tattoo pinpointing her clevage, laying atop her left breast. Her body shows to be more toned than that of the casters around her. She is obviously flexible and would be proud of her quick movements. She wears heavy leather armor, with an obscure and lonely notebook attatched to the belt. The notebook unquestionably would be fillen with lovely handwriting in her native language, Common. On her hips there are two large, heavy swords, her ability to weild such instruments proving to be a mystery. Her muscles toned, however, not excruciatingly so. She unquestionably would be able to bring a man to his knees, or at least hold him down for a few moments. She is a thing of light, of airiness and joy; she is agile. An hour behind the fleeting breath, Her savage exterior would be contradicted by her care of hair and nails. History Her life was spent in the village of Emberstone, a town notorious for it's only mining-system in the region of Gilneas. She, like a few of the townsfolk, chose working in town would be simpler then within' the nearby city. Swinging a pick-axe at rocks of course made her more muscular than the maidens who sewed clothes. Elizabeth worked at the mine for a decade, before marrying one of her co-workers. They both worked together, and would have a single child together. As the rumor of wolf-men plauged the village, the majority of miners heed it no mind. Considering they had no sheep to have killed, or other creatures like the other villages. The town of Emberstone also had other things to worry about, such as the lack of materials proving to make the lives of the miners more difficult. Mr. Beyonetta gradually plumeted into a mindset of cruelty, often leaving to drink until the wee hours of the night. The interactions between the two lovers often proving to be either silent or with a multitude of shouts concerning the behavior of the other. One day after one of the arguments, Elizabeth took her child and herself to the city, in search of work. On route, the young one ran off, chasing something. As She lost sight of the child around a corner, she found his mangeled body laying motionless on the ground... Narrowingly being missed with a similar fate. The corpse of her child in her grasp as she opened the door, to be met with the barrel of a gun. Rumors is an area of infromation that you, your character, can ICly hear and confront her about. "I heard she breeds them firebirds... You know, the Phoenix'?" "I saw her face on a poster... But when I turned to get a better look at it, it was gone!" "She's been talking about going off to Jog in Tanaris... What an odd hobby." "She challenges blokes twice her size to arm wrestles... Never hear the end of it though." "WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS JUST KEEPS A BLOODY PHOENIX AS A PET? ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA DECK 'IM RIGHT IN T--" "Yeah, she's alright, I mean, if she smells that you're a challenge, she'll be real up in yer face... Whoo, did you feel that just now? Heat waves, I swear." Quotes "Wot, I don' hear no Accent." "If I catch ya' callin' me Liz, sumone is gonna lose some fingers." References Voice / Theme Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1ruDaAthnU Most Relevant Music - https://8tracks.com/acozmulesei-vlad/the-saboteur-all-songs Slang - http://www.angelfire.com/ar/popims/page4.html Body type - http://24.media.tumblr.com/7c621af1c986f758873ebbf3f2d7ce72/tumblr_n3ouj2Trts1twkoh7o1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen